


I'll Tenderly Guide You

by sadfritoswrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Helpful squip you ask? i will Provide, How to be a good boyfriend 101, I love will roland, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Omniscient, Panic Attacks, Rich and Jake are good friends, Rich and Jake are ooc, Rich is kinder and not a bully bc his squip is also nice to him, Social Anxiety, Squip Helps Jeremy Get A Boyfriend, The squip is OOC from the musical and helps Jeremy in kind and healthy ways, This is based off a picture I saw on instagram, also this is the new cast im thinking of as i write this, background Christine / Jake???, how to flirt 101, ill add tags as i go along, in this au rec. weed is legal in new jersey, its this weird platonic thing they do? like kiss cheeks and hold hands, jeremy and michael act like a couple even before they even think about dating each other, nice squip, not finished, so is medical, so will roland is jeremy etc etc, squip gets jeremy laid LMAO, the deodorant thing also in chapter 3 is something i have seen first hand so dont roast me on it, warning: the squip talks in japanese that makes no sense to the context of the situation sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfritoswrites/pseuds/sadfritoswrites
Summary: "I can tell you are freaking out. I've already called Michael. He will be here soon."AU where the Squip is a positive influence on Jeremy. What more can I say?





	1. Obtain: Squip

_“Hear me out Jeremy! You gotta get a squip of your own,” Rich says to Jeremy in the safety of an auditorium bathroom, “I used to freak out talking to people. I stuttered and girls steered clear of me, but now, I feel confident! I used to feel so helpless and hopeless, but the squip really helped me figure out like, how to feel good in my own body! Trust me man, you should really get one.”_

_Before this conversation, Jeremy was ‘talking’ to Christine, and by talking, I mean listening to Christine talk about how much she loves play rehearsal. The familiar tightening of his throat and sweaty palms clearly indicated he was about to have a panic attack. Keeping calm, he excused himself from the conversation and headed to the auditorium’s bathrooms. Rich followed him in, worried Jeremy would be freaking out._

 

Now, Jeremy sits in the cafeteria of their local mall across from his best friend, Michael. He had accompanied Jeremy to the back of a Payless to buy the very expensive wintergreen tic-tac.

 

“You really think this thing is gonna cure your anxiety, Jare? I think Rich is scamming you, seriously.” Michael begins, popping open the lone can of Mountain Dew Baja Blast sitting in front of the two of them. He takes his own short sip from the can, looking at Jeremy confused.

 

“Rich said it doesn’t um, it doesn’t cure anything? It makes things easier… Like getting help and coping? And he said it like, gives advice.” Jeremy answers, looking at Michael take a drink of his Mountain Dew. He’s trying to not think about how this would be an indirect kiss. Not at all. That’s like… what you would think about in middle school. He can handle it, he thinks?

 

“Well, don’t get too cool. I don’t want to lose my player two.” Michael winks, setting the can down. Jeremy huffs in protest. They’ve had many an argument about whose player one and whose player two. Jeremy lets Michael win this, once.

 

Jeremy takes the pill into his fingers. It looks like the size of a horse pill. He still doesn’t understand how a pill this big is supposed to go into your blood and into your brain. He shrugs, taking the pill into his mouth, quickly reaching for the Mountain Dew. He succeeds in gulping down the contents, trying too hard not to gag. Michael recoils, observing the actions take place. He’s glad he’s not Jeremy in this situation.

 

“How does it taste?” Michael sinks down in his chair.

 

“Minty?” Jeremy answers, cocking his head to the side.

 

“H-How do you feel?” Michael asks, leaning in.

 

“No difference. Maybe it needs to kick in?” Jeremy replies. Michael groans.   
  
“I think you got scammed.” Michael says before his phone starts buzzing. He lights up. “Oh! The guy at Spencers says he’s got my drinks!” Michael begins to stand up. Jeremy, confused, grabs onto Michael’s jacket sleeve.

 

“A-Are you leaving right now?” He asks, he feels himself getting nervous. He doesn’t do well in public spaces by himself. Michael laughs, and pats Jeremy’s hand.

 

“Dude, it’s okay, give me like fifteen minutes. C’mon Jere. It’s Tab! You love Tab. Just give me a bit, okay?” Michael says, giving Jeremy a soft smile. How can he say no to that? Jeremy retracts his hand, and sighs.  
  
“Okay, dude. But you’re giving me at least two cans when you get back!” Jeremy says lightheartedly. Michael snorts and starts walking away, making sure to wave at Jeremy.

 

“Fifteen minutes!” Michael yells before turning around and jogging towards the Spencers.

 

Now, Jeremy feels the dread of being alone in public wash over him. His palms already feel gross. He spots Jake and Christine walking out of the Macy’s and into the food court. They’re holding hands. Cute. Thank God, it’s only been a minute and he needs to be with people he knows.

 

“Have you tried Sabarros?” Jake questions, looking down at Christine. Before she can answer, Jeremy strides over towards the pair.

 

“Hey Christine! Uh, hey Jake! Sorry to, uh, interrupt you guys.” Jeremy says, feeling his mouth grow dry by the second. Christine chuckles and squeezes onto Jake’s hand.

 

“You’re not interrupting! Where’s Michael? I thought you two were going somewhere together today.” Christine questions, glancing around as if to look for Michael. Jeremy scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Uh yeah, he’s uh, he went to Spencers! Getting some drinks.” Jeremy answers, tugging at his cardigan sleeve with one hand. A slight pain shoots up his back. That’s...odd. The pain increases sightly. Wow, that’s definitely not from his bad posture or growing pains. “I uh, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you two later? When you’re, haha, not on a date?” Jeremy says, trying to ignore the pain that’s increasing.

 

Jake blushes profusely at this, looking down nervously. “Sure, Jeremy! We’ll talk to you later!” Jake answers, trying to not sound so flustered at the fact that he’s on a date. Jake reaches his hand towards Jeremy to do this weird bro handshake they do every time they see each other. Jeremy complies. He mentally apologizes for his gross sweaty hand. Christine waves him off, beginning to walk hand in hand with Jake.

 

Jeremy quickly rushes into the men’s restroom, not wanting to cause a scene in public about how much this pain really fucking hurts. He runs to the end of the restroom, going in the farthest stall from the door. He feels his chest being to grow tighter and tighter. A shock wave goes down his back. Jeremy closes his eyes tightly.  
  
_Calibration In Progress… Please Excuse Some Mild Discomfort._

 

Mild? He thinks to himself, trying not to whimper at the shockwaves going down his back. They’re not incredibly painful, but still makes Jeremy feel uneasy. Wait...There’s another voice in his head besides his own?

 

_Calibration Complete. Accessing Neuron Memory… Accessing Muscle Memory… Access Complete. Jeremy Heere, Welcome To Your Super Quantum Unit Intel  Processor. Your Squip._ _  
_   
The sensation quickly stops. Jeremy cautiously opens his eyes. He looks at the floor, staring at a pair of shoes that have a blue glow around them. In fact as his eyes travel up at the guest inside his stall, this entire person is glowing blue. Who is this? Jeremy thinks to himself.

 

_I am your Squip, Jeremy._

 

_Did this glowing person who looks suspiciously like Keanu Reeves just read my mind?_ Jeremy looks the… person? In the eyes.

 

_I am inside your head, Jeremy Heere. Only you can see and hear me. To avoid suspicion, do not communicate to me vocally._   
  
Jeremy nods slightly. He feels the sweat trailing down his forehead. What is he supposed to do now?

 

_Jeremy, I can access your cellular devices via WiFi. I have checked the time, it has been seven minutes since you last saw your friend, Michael. I suspect he will be finishing his purchase soon. Let us get you calmed down, and we can attempt to interact with customers inside the Forever 21 Store a few meters from here. Does that sound adequate to your likings?_ The Squip asks. Jeremy finds the way the squip talks to be soothing. He originally thought the squip would be rather mean. Jeremy quickly takes a liking to his new companion.

 

_That..um, sounds good?_ Jeremy replies. The squip confirms, then fades out of existence. Jeremy exits the stall, and proceeds towards the door. Before he can reach it, the squip chimes in.

 

_Before you leave, Jeremy, go to the sinks. Grab a paper towel and soak it in cold water. This will reduce the red tint in your cheeks from panic._

Jeremy nods silently, and quickly does as he’s instructed. Much to his surprise, the trick works. His face looks a lot less blotchy now.

 

_Thanks, Squip._ Jeremy thinks before tossing the towel into the garbage can. He exits the bathroom and heads towards the Forever 21.


	2. Socialization and Much Needed Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes friends. Michael helps Jeremy get comfortable.

Jeremy walks into the Forever 21. He doesn’t really shop here, but recently, Jeremy has been thinking that traditional men’s clothing has gotten too boring for his tastes. Maybe he should get out of his comfort zone? Jeremy walks through the store, noticing a mannequin that’s wearing a cropped jacket with accompanied overalls. He looks at the mannequin for a bit, wondering if he could pull off the style. He doesn’t quite enjoy overly “feminine” outfits such as dresses and skirts, this outfit would more be towards a comfortable daring.

 

“Jerry?” A familiar voice calls to him. Jeremy looks over and spots Chloe and Brooke. They’re… holding hands? 

 

“A-Actually it’s Jeremy.” Jeremy attempts to correct Chloe. Chloe looks over Jeremy suspiciously.

 

“You shop here?” Chloe asks, tilting her head. Jeremy begins to panic. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants his peers to like him, maybe he’ll lie about having a girlfriend who used to shop here--

 

_ Jeremy. Do not panic. I will increase serotonin levels in your body. As we progress, I will help less often. Now, answer honestly. You were just thinking about trying out a new style. _

 

Jeremy takes a deep breath, acknowledging the Squip’s advice. “I-I uh, actually… Thought I might try… Some of the clothes on? I was thinking uh, that… Men’s fashion is kinda… Boring.” Jeremy attempts, and lets an awkward chuckle slip past his lips. Chloe’s expression changes from suspicious to calm.

 

“That’s cool, Jeremy! I’m just glad you don’t wear those gross Nike shorts and socks.” This remark comes from Brooke, smiling towards Jeremy. Being honest… Worked? Do they like him now? 

 

Chloe laughs. “Yeah. At least you have a fashion sense, at least apart from most boys at our school.” Chloe says looking Jeremy over. She takes out her phone. “Let’s exchange numbers. We can give you fashion advice.” Brooke also takes out her phone.

 

This is… crazy? He’s actually making friends! Jeremy silently rejoices to himself. He takes out his phone and they exchange contact information. Jeremy has calmed down considerably after making two new friends. But, nevertheless, he feels the panic spike back up. He’s freaking out. Presumably for no reason? Today is going smooth, but Jeremy still has huge social anxiety. Brooke and Chloe take Jeremy’s hand, leading him toward different mannequins and clothing racks. He’s going to start crying or something, he can tell.

 

  
_ I can tell you are freaking out. I've already called Michael. He will be here soon.  _ The Squip says. He takes ahold of his phone, realizing, indeed, the Squip had texted Michael. He apologizes quickly to the two girls, promising he’ll text the pair later. They wave him off, and Jeremy quickly strolls over the the nearest bench out of sight from the Forever 21. 

 

His chest is feeling tight, every breath he takes feels like he’s sucking in through a straw. He’s managed to have two conversations without his social crutch, Michael, but he’s really missing that comfort now. Jeremy rests his hands on his knees, placing his fingers in his own hair. He tries to calm his breathing before Michael gets here.

 

“Hey Jere! I saw your texts, I just grabbed the Tab. You doing okay?” Michael asks, sitting by Jeremy on the bench. He places a comforting hand on Jeremy’s back, rubbing in soothing circles. He can feel Jeremy’s heart pounding.

 

“Uh… Yeah? The uh, sorry to make you rush over…” Jeremy begins. 

 

_ Do not apologize, Jeremy. I quickly glanced over all memories you share with Michael. He cares about you, do not feel guilty asking him to help you. He is here for you.  _ The Squip cuts off Jeremy. Jeremy takes a calming breath.

 

“Hey hey hey, don’t sweat it, Jere. What did you do while I was gone?” Michael asks, giving a soft smile at Jeremy. Jeremy sits up, and exhales.

 

“I… went to… Forever 21?” He recoils at the sentence. He’s wondering if Michael’s going to see him differently now.

 

_ He won’t.  _ The squip replies.

 

Michael nudges him to continue. Jeremy takes a shaky breath, reveling in the fact that Michael still has a caring hand resting upon his back. “I saw Chloe and um Brooke? I think they’re dating or… or something. But um, they asked if I shopped there and I don’t but… I want to? Anyway, I thought they would be more… Judgy? At the prospect of me shopping at Forever 21? But they thought it was cool? I guess? That I shopped there. They gave me their numbers.” Jeremy finishes, pulling out his phone and showing the new contacts to Michael. Michael puts his hand over Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“Jeremy!! That’s amazing! You wanna celebrate?” Michael says standing up, taking Jeremy’s hands in his own. Jeremy flushes, and lets himself be pulled up by Michael.    
  
“Sure!! You owe me some Tab, Mikey.” Jeremy replies. He doesn’t notice the faint blush that grazes over Michael’s cheeks. But, the Squip does.

 

_ Jeremy. Through heat sensing technology, I can observe that Michael’s body heat in his facial region has gone up considerably. He is blushing. I assume at the nickname you have called him. From this I can infer that Michael possesses romantic and possibly sexual feelings towards you. Would you like me to help you flirt?  _ The Squip asks. Jeremy blushes incredibly at the Squip’s words. 

 

_ Squip! I don’t even know if I’m gay, or--or if Michael is gay! I c-can’t just, flirt with my best friend! What if he hates me?  _ Jeremy replies back, unknowingly making a pained face. While talking with the Squip, Jeremy hadn’t noticed that he was still holding hands with Michael while the latter pulls him out of the mall. 

 

_ Michael has a pride patch hand-sewn onto his hoodie. Look down, you two are still holding hands as well. For now, I will observe. However, once I have collected a considerable about of data, I will reactivate, and you can choose to receive help in flirting.  _ The Squip says before turning off, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts, as well as Michael.

 

“Jeremy? We’re at the car now, you doing okay? You look kind of… blank?” Michael asks, squeezing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy flushes intensely. Looking down at their connected hands. His own hand is getting sweaty, but Michael doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Ye-Yeah! Sorry, the uh, I’ll tell you in the car?” Jeremy replies. Michael cocks his head to the side, but chuckles nonetheless. Michael opens the passenger side door for Jeremy, mocking an ‘after you’ gesture.

 

“My Sir, your carriage awaits.” Michael says in a overtly dumb British accent. Jeremy snorts, getting in the car. Michael shuts the door and makes his way to the drivers side. Michael buckles, fixes his mirror, and begins to reverse out of their parking spot. Jeremy quickly snatches the aux cord and plugs in his phone. He looks down nervously, not wanting to play an anime opening playlist he’s played the last five times he’s been in Michael’s car. Michael noticies this out of the corner of his eye, and nudges a hand towards Jeremy’s knee.

 

“You can play whatever, Jere. You know I don’t mind.” He says calmly and sweetly. Jeremy looks up towards Michael and blushes. Michael hasn’t retracted his hand. Jeremy doesn’t notice. He puts on his current favorite anime openings playlist, and sets his phone down. Michael smirks, pulling his hand away to turn up the volume. Michael knows Jeremy likes to sing along. And that’s exactly what Jeremy does. Michael readjusts his hand back down to Jeremy’s knee, and keeps it there the remainder of their trip back to Michael’s house. Jeremy sings loudly and  obnoxiously, clearly not understanding the lyrics or how to pronounce any of the words, but he still mimics the passion the singer provides. Michael glances over at Jeremy singing, smiling to himself, then focusing back on the road.    
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's time to get high in Michael's basement!!!
> 
> These chapters seem short but i've written them all continuously so forgive me lol


	3. The Obligatory Getting High in Michael's Basement Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy get high. Jeremy thinks their bro activity is normal for teen dudes. In reality, it's super fucking gay.
> 
> warnings for underage smoking?
> 
> short chapter but all the chapters are short

By the time the pair get back to Michael’s house, Jeremy has exhausted himself from singing in the car. Michael unclicks his seatbelt as well as Jeremy’s. Jeremy unplugs his phone from the aux, and gets out of the car. Michael follows after.

 

Michael and Jeremy make their way towards the front porch of Michael’s house. He takes a lanyard out from his pocket to which all of his keys are attached, and unlocks his front door. Michael slyly looks up at Jeremy. 

 

“My moms aren’t going to be home until the weekend. Business stuff. Which means…” Michael says, holding open the door for Jeremy.

 

“Means…?” Jeremy says, fully knowing what Michael means, but still wants to egg him on. 

 

“Which MEANS we can get stoned in my basement!” Michael says excitedly, but quiet as to not disturb his unsuspecting neighbors. Jeremy punches Michael’s arm. 

 

Jeremy enters his home quickly so the mosquitoes won’t follow close behind. Michael enters after Jeremy. The pair race each other down the stairs towards Michael’s room slash basement. Jeremy takes off his shoes and cardigan and plops down onto Michael’s bed. 

 

Michael follows suit, taking his shoes off then striding over towards his desk. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a deodorant stick. Opening the deodorant’s lid contains a little baggie of weed. Jeremy laughs quietly at where Michael stashes it. Michael smiles and shrugs, pulling out cigarette paper from his desk. Michael proceeds to sit at said desk, rolling one joint for the two to share. He wanted to get buzzed, not absolutely fuckered. 

 

Jeremy gets off the bed and sits down on top his favorite bean bag, the one he’s been sitting on since they were like, thirteen. They originally had different bean bags, but those got thrown out after Jeremy decided to get sick on top of one. Those were the og’s, been there since they were six. Jeremy recoils but smiles at the memory. Michael turns to face Jeremy from his spot at his desk.    
  
“Volia. Pour toi, Monsieur.” Michael says, handing the joint over to Jeremy. Michael grabs his ashtray and claims his spot by Jeremy. Jeremy chuckles and takes the joint between his lips. Michael reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his lighter, lighting the joint for Jeremy. Jeremy silently thanks him, taking a long drag. He takes the joint out, passing it to Michael. Jeremy holds in the smoke for a bit before exhaling. He coughs.

 

Michael chuckles, taking his own painfully long drag. He takes the joint from his lips and leans over closely to Jeremy. He puts a hand to Jeremy’s chin, his lips ghosting over Jeremy’s. Jeremy opens his mouth, and Michael exhales, shotgunning the smoke to Jeremy. Jeremy and Michael used to do this often, but after thinking about the painful details of what the Squip had told him, he feels rather self conscious and anxious about shotgunning. Jeremy inhales and Michael pulls away. Jeremy can feel his face heating up.    
  
_ Hello, Jeremy. I am back.  _ The Squip announces suddenly, causing Jeremy to squeak. Michael looks back towards Jeremy. 

 

“You good, Jere?” Michael asks. Jeremy nods.

 

“It’s th-the squip. Scared me.” Jeremy replies, walking over to turn on Michael’s gaming console. Michael laughs awkwardly.

 

“Is it on all the time?” Michael asks. Jeremy shrugs. 

 

“It turns off on it’s own… and I’m pretty sure if I asked it would go away for a bit.” He explains. Michael nods, and grabs one of the controllers. Jeremy does the same and sits down in front of Michael, in front of the television. Michael makes way for Jeremy, and the latter boy slides between Michael’s legs and rests his elbows on Michael’s thighs. Michael combs through Jeremy’s hair for a moment.

 

“What was it doing off?” Michael asks continuing to comb through Jeremy’s hair with his fingers. Jeremy blushes, thanking God he’s not facing Michael.

 

“It said it was collecting data. I dunno why.” Jeremy says.

 

_ Take your time to tell Michael. We will get there eventually also, I sense marijuana in your system. I would like to inform you my speech pattern will begin to alter after prolonged use.  _ The Squip says. Michael starts up the game, and they begin to play in a comfortable silence. Michael has set down the joint in the ashtray, the dim ash beginning to slowly fade. They could always relight it later. Jeremy would like to enjoy the peace in the silent room, but the Squip comes back during the silence. 

 

_ Jeremy. I have been よろしくわ  been going th-through the events of this evening-evening- こんばんは。You and Michael, from what I have observed, have engaged in activity-activity-activity that does not compute with my understanding of common platonic activity amongst teenage males. Would you like to recieve help with romantic gestures and the acts of fli-fli-flirting? もちろんばんきです。 _

 

Jeremy cringes at the Squip attempting to fight back speaking Japanese he clearly doesn’t understand. He blushes, realizing the way he and Michael interact isn’t exactly common for most boys his age. He shrugs it off.

 

_ Maybe later. I-I don’t really want to have some sort of bisexual awakening while I’m getting buzzed with my best friend.  _ The silence of the room is quickly broken, both of their characters in their game have died.

 

“Shit! We almost made it past level nine. We’ll get it next time.” Michael says. Jeremy sighs, and puts his controller down. He leans over towards his side to grab the joint. It miraculously hasn't gone out yet. Jeremy continues to lean over, taking a drag from the joint and holding it in. He places the joint back down to its spot in the ashtray. 

 

Jeremy sits back up, feeling brave enough to turn and face Michael. Michael looks at him confused. Jeremy stabilizes himself by putting a hand on Michael’s upper thigh, and Jeremy leans up towards Michael, ghosting over his lips. Jeremy can always blame his bravery on his buzz.    
  
As Jeremy begins to exhale, Michael parts his lips open, and leans forward. Michael’s eyes shut as he inhales the smoke Jeremy provides. They’re practically kissing at this point. Not even practically, they ARE kissing. Jeremy feels his face grow hot, and doesn’t know whether or not to engage in kissing with Michael, or if he should just keep their lips pressed together, unmoving. Michael decides for him. 

 

He pulls away from Jeremy and looks him over. “Feeling brave tonight or something Jere?” Michael says lowly. Jeremy is burning. His face is on fire. Jeremy pulls himself further away, going to sit down on his own bean bag. 

 

“I guess so.” Jeremy says, chuckling a bit. Jeremy tries to ignore how many times this exact situation has happened in the past year.

 

_ Approximately ten. _ The Squip says quickly. Jeremy internally groans. Michael puts out the joint.

 

“Think that’s enough for tonight. Did you wanna spend the night, Jere?” Michael asks. Jeremy sighs with a smile on his face. 

 

“You already know the answer.” Jeremy quips. Michael chuckles and stands up, walking over to his dresser. He opens the first drawer and pulls out sweatpants with pac-man printed upon their surface, along with a Legend of Zelda t-shirt. He sets them aside for himself. He opens the second drawer, and pulls out pokemon themed fuzzy sweatpants along with a plain grey t-shirt and tosses them to Jeremy. These are Jeremy’s clothes. Jeremy doesn’t think much about it; they’ve been friends for twelve years, and they both have each other’s clothes at both of their houses. It’s not weird! Jeremy doesn’t wear Michael’s shirts at all sometimes, nope.

Michael begins to take off his signature jacket, chucking it on his desk chair. He begins to further undress. Jeremy painfully takes his eyes off his best friend. Jeremy begins to do the same. He gets changed in record time, and goes to lay down on the best, underneath the covers. Michael finishes dressing and makes his way over beside Jeremy. He takes his spot next to the wall and his best friend. He puts his arm up, his signal that Jeremy can use his arm as a headrest. Jeremy complies, lifting his head up. Michael lowers his arm back down, and Jeremy rests his head upon Michael’s arm. 

 

Jeremy reaches for the remote to Michael’s television. He turns it on, and places the volume to a measly fourteen. He scrolls through the channels before deciding to turn on Craig of the Creek, one of his new favorite TV shows. He can’t help it, he loves cartoons. Michael chuckles at his selection. They both like this show. Jeremy watches haphazardly. He dozes off within three episodes. Michael turns off the TV, and holds Jeremy in his arms. Jeremy snuggles closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> よろしくわ : Nice to meet you  
> こんばんは。: Good evening  
> もちろんばんきです。: Of course, I am fine
> 
> lol free japanese lesson there u go

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this off my chest!! I want to write but i'm not feeling incredibly shitty enough to work on my other fanfic soOOO


End file.
